ESPECIAL DANI
by lethaldrug
Summary: Hola, este es solo para la Dani 3.


**Capitulo 18.**

-ALICE!- gritó mi amiga cuando entré en el salón.

-Que pasó Dani?- la miré divertida.

-Ven, sientate- me indicó.

-Estas asustandome- murmuré cuando me senté.

-Bueno, es para asustarse- una sonrisa con maldad se asomó por sus labios y yo entrecerré mis ojos.

-Ahora si que estoy aterrada, ya sueltalo- moví mi cabeza y la miré con atención.

-Es Harry- pronunció eso y mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

-Que? le pasó algo?- me levanté preocupada.

-Nonono- negó con la cabeza y me tiró del brazo para que me sentara de nuevo. O bueno, algo malo no, o eso creo- se rio.

-De que demonios hablas Daniela?- la miré muy confundida- me vas a volver loca.

-Esta bien, relajate, es que estoy preocupada por mi primo- me miró y yo la miré como si estuviese hablando con un mono, no entendia nada.

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza- moví mi cabeza negando y bufé.

-Es que, lo tienes vuelto loco!- se rio fuertemente y yo levanté una ceja- Hoy lo descubrí - una leve risa se le escapó- el estaba cantando en voz alta, una canción de amor !- la chica explotó en risas y yo intenté contener la mia.

-Eso no es tanto- dije despacio, sonriendo.

-Ah no?, sabes a que le cantaba?- me miró y yo negué.

-A UN PELUCHE- gritó y todos se voltearon a vernos, yo le tapé la boca riendo y miré feo a los demás intrusos.

-Baja la voz- me reí cuando la solté.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y se rio también- es solo que creo que deberias recomendarle un psicologo.

-Oh claro, yo voy y le digo inmediatamente- rodee mis ojos y la morena se rio.

-Esta bien, yo lo haré- ambas nos reimos y en ese momento vi como mi rubio amigo se acercaba a nosotras, de espaldas a Dani, sonreí al verlo y el chico tapó los ojos de su novia.

-Quien soy?- dijo imitando una ridicula voz.

-Mmmh- la chica sonrió, ella sabia perfectamente quien era- no lo sé, dejame pensar- bromeó- Tom Cruise?, Zac Efron?- el chico hizo una mueca y yo me reí- oh.. no sé, quizás Brad Pitt?.

-Oh, está lejos de esa perfección- me burlé y la chica se rio mientras el rubio me dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Oh, no sé quien es- se rindió la morena y el chico la soltó, cruzandose de brazos.

-Brad Pitt?- preguntó imitandola y la chica se rio y se levantó, rodeando su cuello con sus labios.

-Mejor que eso- la escuché decir y luego se besaron, yo miré hacia la puerta para descubrir que un chico de cabello rizado me miraba divertido, le sonreí.

-Hola- me saludó mientras se acercaba.

-Hola- lo imité y me acerqué para besar su mejilla.

-Que tal todo- indicó con su cabeza a la pareja.

-Nada, aqui, haciendo un mal tercio-

-Lo noté- se burló de mi y me sacó la lengua, me reí y me senté arriba del mesón para quedar frente a el.

-No te burles Styles- le pegué suavemente en el hombro y el sonrió.

-Te he dicho que me encantas cuando te enojas?- levantó una ceja y me sonrojé.

-Ah si?, entonces pasaré más tiempo enojada- me reí de su cara.

-Oh, no- negó con la cabeza- en ese caso prefiero tus sonrisas- ambos nos reímos mientras sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Se te perdió algo?- murmuré de mala gana _¿que hacia ella sentada en mi mesa, alado mio?_.

-Buenos Dias Alice- me miró durante un segundo para luego fijarse en Harry y sonreir, desee agarrar su cuello y torcerlo en ese momento. Que tal Harry?- le sonrió coqueta y me dieron nauseas, pero luego la fulminé con la mirada.

-Buenos Dias Caroline- dijo Harry frío.

-Bueno, yo venía a .. -la chica pensó como terminar su frase- queria invitarte a.. ya sabes, salir- mordió su labio inferior y sentí repugnancia, bufé y me bajé de la mesa para ir donde Niall y Dani.

-Maldición- gruñí al llegar donde la pareja.

-Que ocurre allá?- dijo Niall levantando una ceja y mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-La dulce Caroline quiere invitar a salir a Harry- escupí.

-No va a aceptar- afirmó Dani.

-Como sabes?- levanté una ceja y me cruzé de brazos, mirando la escena. El estaba jugando con su cabello, revolviendose los risos y sonreía, ella hacia lo mismo con su cabello, coqueteando. Ya, vi suficiente- anuncié y salí del salón, si iba a perderme esta clase no me molestaba en lo absoluto, era física.

-Alice!, espera- escuché como Dani me llamaba detrás y voltee, la chica me abrazó de imporvisto y yo se lo agradecí, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar y tuve que morder mi labio, yo me lo habia prometido, me aguantaría todas esas lagrimas, no iba a llorar por el.

-Estoy bien- dije con la voz cortada, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos para esperar que las lagrimas desaparecieran y medio sonreí.

-Confia en mi- la morena me miró directo a los ojos- Mi primo no está interesado en ella- bufó.

-Me da lo mismo- dije fría- me da exactamente igual con quien quiera estar, en quien esté interesado- murmuré enojada- nos vemos después y..-guardé silecio- gracias Dani- le sonreí por unos segundos para luego darme la vuelta y salir de ahí, tomé la copia de las llaves del auto de Zayn que tenía y me refugié en este hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Porqué tiene que ser tan jodidamente coqueto ah?- gruñí- que acaso no puede evitar todo eso?- _que rayos? pensé, si no somos absolutamente nada- _a pesar de que esa era la verdad, me dolia pensarlo y como acto reflejo abrazé mis piernas para esconder mi cara entre mis rodillas. _Maldición Alice, sal de acá y actua normal, esa no te puede echar a perder el día_- me animé y me limpié la cara ya que unas lagrimas traviesas se habian escapado, me estiré y salí del auto cerrandolo por fuera.

-Aqui estabas- dijo el duende cuando llegué a mi casillero, el estaba apoyado en este.

-Si, aqui estoy- moví mis manos y le sonreí debilmente.

-Creo que deberiamos hablar no?- me examinó con la mirada y yo asentí.

-Creo que si- suspiré y ambos caminamos hacia el casino, para ir donde nos sentabamos siempre.

-Vamos, sueltalo- dijo el rubio cuando nos sentamos.

-Que quieres saber Niall- lo miré.

-Todo?, no hablo con mi mejor amiga hace dias !- exageró la frase agitando sus brazos y yo sonreí.

-Esta bien, esta bien- suspiré- que quieres que te diga? mi vida un momento es la mejor y en otro es el desastre que vez ahora- bufé y lo miré con tristeza.

-Bueno, creo que no deberias dejar que el desastre llegue entonces- opinó y lo miré confundida.

-De que hablas?

-De él- apuntó hacia donde estaba Liam y mi estomago se revolvió. Y de él- luego se giró y apuntó a Harry, haciendo que mis ojos me picaran y las lagrimas amenazaran con salir una vez más.

-Que quieres que haga con ellos?- le pregunté con la voz quebrada.

-Al idiota que está sentado allá, deberias olvidarlo Alice- dijo refiriendose a Liam- no vale la pena que te sigas amargando por él.

-Ya lo sé- suspiré.

-Y sobre el rizitos de chocolate- sonreí ante su improvisado sobrenombre- deberias decirle todo.

-Todo.. de que?- dije confundida.

-Sobre lo que sientes, vamos Alice, ambos sabemos que te encanta- se rio y yo me sonrojé.

-No- sentencié- no lo haré- negué con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

-Porque no?, y por favor, no me digas que tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó esta mañana en el salón- entrecerró sus ojos y me miró con firmeza.

-Yo..-tartamudee y el chico se pegó en la frente con su mano.

-Vamos Alice, te conozco como nadie y sé que no te vas a dejar llevar por .. esa- dijo refiriendose a Caroline.

-No lo sé Niall- lo miré confundida- yo.. ya no sé que hacer- me pasé las manos por la cara y las dejé un momento así, hasta que sentí a mi amigo carraspear- que es lo que te suscede?- levanté la mirada para ver a Niall con cara de preocupación y luego noté dos brazos apoyados en la mesa, tragué saliva y levanté mi mirada para toparme con dos ojos verde mirandome detenidamente.

-Styles- dije fría para saludarlo y luego miré nuevamente a Niall.

-Podemos.. hablar?- dijo el y pude notar nerviosismo en su voz.

-Creí que eso estabamos haciendo- dije irónica y Niall negó lentamente con la cabeza, reprochandome.

-Me refería a.. en privado- el chico le lanzó la indirecta a Niall y el rubio se levanto.

-Claro que los dejo solos- palmeó la espalda del chico dos veces y se fué.

-Que quieres?- lo miré friamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Quiero saber que es lo que te suscede- me miró con fuerza.

-A mi, nada, absolutamente nada- dije y posé mi mirada al frente.

-Como que no?- bufó- mirate Alice, ni siquiera me puedes sostener la mirada.

-Claro que puedo- chasqueé la lengua- solo que, no quiero ahora- murmuré.

-Pues, a mi me gusta que me miren cuando hablo- sentenció.

-Asi?, a ti te gustan tantas cosas que no sé si puedo cumplirlas todas, quieres que mueva mi cabello y agite mis pestañas también- solté todo y me levanté de la mesa, saliendo del casino y dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

-Espera, espera, Alice- lo escuché hablarme mientras caminaba por el pasillo, luego me tomó de la muñeca- estas así, por lo de la mañana?- me volteó y hizo que lo mirara.

-No- bufé y quité mi vista de sus ojos.

-Hey- levantó mi cara con su mano para que pudiera mirarlo- por favor, mirame- suspiré y resignada lo miré.

-Que?- mis ojos picaban y quería terminar luego con todo esto.

-Mi respuesta fué un rotundo No- dijo y no comprendí.

-De que estas hablando?

-De Caroline- bufó- vamos, en serio creiste que le diria que sí?

-Pues, por como le coqueteabas- gruñí.

-Estas celosa?- sonrió divertido.

-No- miré hacia otro lado- en tus sueños Styles- bufé.

-Oh vamos, odio que me trates así- negó con la cabeza

-Asi como?- lo miré fria.

-Asi, "Styles", la forma en que me hablas, o como me miras- me indicó y cuando estuve decidida a salir de ahí, el en un acto que me tomó por sorpresa, me abrazó, me tomó por la cintura apegandome a el y yo suspiré cuando me tuvo entre sus brazos, era increíble la forma en la que el podia tranquilizarme.

-No sé lo que has echo conmigo- susurré mientras escondia mi cara en su hombro.

-Al parecer, lo mismo que hiciste tu conmigo- lo escuché y sonreí.

-Lo siento- me disculpé sin levantar mi cabeza, un par de lagrimas habian caido por mi rostro, el me levantó para mirarme y secó mis lagrimas con sus dedos, con suavidad.

-No tienes porqué disculparte- me miró de lado.

-Sabes que si tengo- bufé y le sonreí suavemente- yo.. no sé que me pasó, pero esa, me saca de control- lo miré y el sonrió burlesco

-Sabia que estabas celosa- besó mi frente y yo volví a soltar aire por mi boca.

-No de ella- me encogí de hombros- es que.. no lo sé- me reí de mi misma.

-Bueno, te entiendo, creo que me pasó algo así en la playa- pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonreí de la ternura, me acerqué y besé su mejilla.

-Esta bien, ya lo sabia- me reí un poco y el me miró directamente, examinandome. Tengo algo?- dije después de sentir su mirada sobre mi.

-Si- dijo y yo lo miré confundida.

-Que es?- mordí mi labio.

-Maldición Alice- dijo de pronto y se acercó a mi peligrosamente para soltar mi labio con mi mano, me reí.

-Lo siento- dije y por acto reflejo volví a morder mi labio, me reí al notarlo y lo solté, el chico suspiró y me sonrió.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo- me reí y lo miré. Que harás esta noche?- me sonó a invitación y sonreí.

-Ahm, mis deberes?- lo miré divertida y el se puso serio.

-Encerio?- me reí de su cara y negué con la cabeza.

-No, solo bromeaba- le saqué la lengua- no tengo deberes- me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces, paso por ti a las 8- anunció y besó la comisura de mis labios.

-Hey, no te he dicho que no- lo miré divertida y el levantó las cejas.

-Entonces me diras que no?

-Exacto, no quiero salir- lo miré y el hizo un puchero con su labio, me reí y me acerque.

-Eso me puede- reí sobre sus labios y el me abrazó por la cintura para luego depositar leves besos sobre mis labios.

-Vaya, vaya- escuché decir lejos y me separé de Harry para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos, preocupada.

-Maldición, no ahora- susurré y sentí como alguien aplaudia.

-Bravo Alice, tan rapido te olvidaste de mi?- lo escuché más cerca más no lo quise mirar.

-Que quieres Payne?- Harry se volteó y lo miró serio.

-No estoy hablando contigo Styles, hablo con ella- me apuntó y voltee para mirarlo.

-Pues yo dejé claro que no queria hablar más contigo, no quiero verte Liam- dije entre dientes y jalé de la mano de Harry para salir de ahí, pero el chico no se movió.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar conmigo.. princesa- sonrió y escuché a Harry gruñir.

-Dejala en paz- dijo serio.

-Y si no qué?- Liam se acercó a Harry y le dio un leve empujon.

-Pues, tendrás que vertelas conmigo Payne- dijo Harry, devolviendole el golpe.

-Eso no será un problema amigo- dijo y entonces todo fue rápido, de pronto Harry estaba encima de Liam golpeandolo, mientras este no se quedaba atrás y le devolvía cada movimiento.

-BASTA!- grité intentando separarlos, no podía dejar que se hicieran daño. DETENGANSE, PORFAVOR- lloriqueé, pero nadie se detuvo, entonces hice un movimiento, algo que no debí haber echo, me metí en medio. Lo ultimo que sentí fue un golpe en mi ojo y luego caí al suelo, lo sé porque sentí como algo golpeaba mi espalda con brusquedad.

**Capitulo 19.**

-Ali?- pude escuchar como alguien me llamaba, su voz se escuchaba lejos, luego sentí el sonido de una maquina y intenté abrir mis ojos con cuidado, solo lo logré con uno, el otro tenia algo encima que me lo impedia.

-Que diablos?- susurré mientras me enderezaba, estaba en una clínica, tenia varias maquinas conectadas a mis brazos y yo estaba en una camilla, toda la habitación era blanca y a mi lado derecho habia una maquina, la cual mostraba el ritmo de mis latidos. Al otro lado de la habitación, a mi lado izquierdo estaba mi hermano y la pequeña Amy, junto con Niall y Eleanor.

-Que paso?- dije con la voz temblando, no podia recordar.

-ALIIIIIIIII- gritó mi hermana y se safó de los brazos de Zayn para correr hasta donde estaba yo y abrazarme.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- le sonreí y la pequeña estalló en llanto, la calmé y ella me sonrió.

-Pensé que no despertarias- dijo entre hipos.

-Pues ya lo hice, no te preocupes por mí, soy fuerte- le sonreí de lado y luego miré a Zayn para indicarle que sacara a la pequeña de la habitación, necesitaba saber que era lo que habia pasado.

-Damela, iré a ver a Louis, lo mandé por café- me sonrió Eleanor y salió junto con Amy de la habitación.

-Que pasó?- miré a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo confundida.

-Pues, no sabemos muy bien- respondió el rubio.

-Como que no?

-No, lo unico que supimos es que estabas con Harry, apareció Liam y al parecer se armó una pelea y tu resultaste herida de alguna manera- dijo entre dientes Zayn.

-Yo.. no recuerdo- susurré- donde estan ellos?- los miré preocupada.

-Liam está declarando abajo y Harry, está sentado afuera, el fue quien te trajo y no se ha querido ir a casa, ha estado ahí dos noches.

-QUE?- casi grité, tanto tiempo estuve inconsiente?

-Si, el chico declaró apenas te trajo y desde ahí podia irse a casa, pero no quiso por más que le dijimos, mi corazón se aceleró y se notó en la maquina, me sonrojé intentando calmar mi pulso.

-Yo.. necesito hablar con el- murmuré.

-Alice, yo no creo que sea bueno- negó Niall con la cabeza y mis ojos se aguaron.

-Por favor Niall- le supliqué y el chico suspiró y miró a mi hermano.

-Dejemosla, pero si el no sale de la habitación en 20 minutos, entraremos- bufó y salieron ambos de la habitación, suspiré y me apoyé en la almohada, respirando aceleradamente. De pronto sentí como alguien abria la puerta despacio, y mi corazón volvió a subir el ritmo de sus latidos, deberia apagar esa maquina.

-Harry?- susurré cuando el chico se asomó timidamente por la puerta.

-Alice!- suspiró aliviado y se acercó a mi cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se acercó a la camilla con velocidad y me abrazó. Me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado- susurró- lo siento tanto, tanto- seguia murmurando y mis ojos volvieron a aguarse, el no era el culpable de esto, no.

-Harry, tu no tienes la culpa- susurré levantando su cara para que me mirara, el chico tenia un aspecto terrible, las ojeras se le marcaban debajo de los ojos, era obvio que no habia dormido nada.

-Claro que es mi culpa, y de ese imbecil- dijo con rabia y se alejó bruscamente de mi- si yo no me hubiera puesto así .. tu.. tu no estarias aqui- dijo y se agarró el pelo con desesperación, tirandose los rulos.

-Styles, calmate- me enderezé de la cama para sentarme bien y lo miré desesperada, el chico estaba alterado.

-Yo.. no puedo ponerte así, en peligro- negó con la cabeza- nosotros, yo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, y con él molestandote así, esta no seria la primera vez y ..-de pronto se detuvo y me miró detenidamente, yo lo miraba sorprendida, no entendia lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Que..- mi voz se cortó y de pronto entendí- no- negué con la cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, una de ellas cayó por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ponerte en peligro- se acercó y tomó mi cara, yo la alejé de su mano.

-Sal- le indiqué mientras otra lagrima caia por mi mejilla.

-Alice- me llamó y yo lo miré, dolida.

-No puedo creer- mi voz tembló y yo me odié, no iba a mostrarme debil frente a el, tomé aire- no puedo creer esto de tí, dijiste- y volvió a quebrarse, esta vez no me detuve- dijiste que estarias ahí no recuerdas?- lo miré mientras las lagrimas caian- creí en tí Harry, creí en cada una de tus palabras- el chico suspiró- pero parece que no eran más que eso, palabras. No voy a caer en esto otra vez, por favor, no me sigas haciendo daño- más y más lagrimas caian de mis ojos y no me preocupé de secarlas- vete de aquí- pronuncié y el chico me miró confundido.

-ZAYN!- grité cuando ví que el chico no salia.

-Si?- se asomó mi hermano por la habitación.

-Puedes llevarte a Styles, ya terminamos nuestra conversación- sequé mis ojos y mi hermano me miró confundido y se acercó a Harry, le palmeó el hombro y el chico se paró, sus ojos estaban apagados, caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta y desapareció.

**Capitulo 20.**

Una semana, una semana habia estado en esa maldita clinica, entre esas paredes blancas, la enfermera me habia dicho que era por precaución, cuando caí me habia dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y por eso habia sufrido perdida de memoria leve, pero ahora lo habia recordado todo, aunque eso no me hacia mejor, al contrario, hubiese preferido olvidarme de todo.

-Buenos Dias Hermanita- Zayn cruzó la puerta sonriendo y yo lo miré con curiosidad

-Porque tan alegre?- me reí y lo miré.

-Pues, hoy te darán el alta- sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sabia, pero te conosco, no es eso- lo miré picara y el sonrió ampliamente.

-Esta bien-suspiró y se acercó, yo me reí.

-Ya lo sé- negué rapidamente con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Que?

-Que traes en mente Zayn?- lo miré y el sonrió timido.

-Yo.. el viernes le diré a Kristen, que la amo y que quiero que sea mi novia- se sonrojó y yo me reí.

-LO SABIA- aplaudí alegre y lo abrazé. El viernes era el cumpleaños de Dani, cumplia sus 18 y haria una gran fiesta, por haber estado aqui durante la semana me habia perdido la entrega de invitaciones, pero ella habia venido personalmente a entregarmela. Asi que apenas saliera de este lugar debia ir a comprar un bonito vestido.

-Entonces, estás lista?- me preguntó después de un rato.

-Debo llamar a la enfermera para que me quite estas cosas- levanté mis brazos y indiqué los cables conectados a mi- y luego cambiarme- me reí porque andaba solo con una de las batas para enfermos.

-Si, lo supuse- se encogió de hombros y ambos reimos, se levantó de la cama y salió para llamar a la enfermera.

Cuando tuvimos todo listo nos despedimos de la enfermera y del Doctor que me habia estado viendo, salimos de la clinica y nos subimos al auto de Zayn.

-Pensé que no llegarian nunca- me sobresalté al ver a Eleanor sentada en el asiento de atrás.

-Maldición Eleanor, me asustaste- la chica sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañé- rodó los ojos y me reí.

-Creeme que los extrañé a todos- bufé y ella me miró seria.

-No, no a todos- y Harry se me vino a la mente.

-Si, a todos- afirmé y me giré para ver hacia el frente.

El camino fue en silencio, la verdad no tenia mucho que decir, tenia un nudo en mi estomago y yo sentia que si hablaba me pondría a llorar, cuando llegamos a casa me sorprendí al ver a todos mis amigos ahí, pero más me sorprendio verlo a él ¿que no le habia quedado claro?.

-Hola- saludé seria y mis ojos se posaron en los de él, quité mi mirada y con un "lo siento" me disculpé de todos y subí directamente a mi habitación, no tenia animos.

Me tiré en la cama y apoyé mi cara en la almohada para largarme a llorar, ¿el no veia que me estaba haciendo daño?, después de un rato me quedé dormida, hasta que alguien golpeó mi puerta.

-Estoy ocupada- respondí seca y me senté en la cama rapidamente para secarme la cara. La puerta se abrió de todas maneras y el chico se asomó.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo serio y entró sin decir más a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Dije que estaba ocupada, ahora vete- no lo miré.

-Y yo te dije que necesito hablar contigo, además no estas ocupada- dijo de la misma manera, era bastante testarudo.

-Que sabes tú si no estoy ocupada?- dije molesta y lo miré a los ojos, algo en ellos no era como siempre, le faltaba brillo.

-No te veo haciendo nada- se encogió de hombros y bufé.

-Bien, dijiste que necesitabas hablar, ya lo hicimos, ahora puedes irte Styles- me levanté de la cama y fuí hasta la puerta para abrirla e indicarle que saliera.

-No hablaba de este tipo de conversación.

-Pues yo no sé de que más quieres hablar, creí que habia quedado todo claro- miré hacia afuera.

-Entonces te equivocas, no quedó nada claro- se acercó a mi y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-Para mi si lo quedó, y eso me basta- volví a forzajear la puerta.

-A mi no- finalizó y se acercó más a mi, dejanadome helada.

-Es todo muy fácil Styles, no te quiero ver más, eso no es lo suficientemente claro para ti?, no te quiero- tragué saliva y me aguanté las ganas de llorar, le estaba mintiendo, pero el ya me habia echo daño, no iba a correr un tercer riesgo.

-Si, es bastante claro, lo que quiero ahora es que me digas la verdad- bufó y me miró intensamente.

-No te estoy mintiendo- lo miré también y en sus ojos pude notar un leve brillo, pero rapidamente se apago.

-Disculpa si no te creo.

-Estas perdonado, ahora si puedes largarte- fuí grosera, pero no tenia animos para hablar ahora, queria llorar y no lo haria frente a el.

-Alice- me llamó y no lo miré, no lo haria.

-Que- respondí seca.

-Mirame a los ojos y repite lo que me dijiste, dime que no me quieres y yo me marcho, pero hazlo mirandome, solo así te dejaré- pronunció con la voz ronca y un escalofrío recorrio mi cuerpo, mis ojos se aguaron y los cerré con fuerza.

-No quiero verte- Lo miré directo a los ojos y el negó con la cabeza, luego sonrió. De que te ries?- levanté una ceja y lo miré enojada.

-Sabia, yo lo sabia- se rió y se acercó más a mi.

-Eres un enfermo Styles!- murmuré mirandolo incrédula, acababa de decir que no lo queria ver más y el se reía.

-No, claro que no lo soy- se rió y se acercó a mi- yo sabia que tu aún me querias- susurró bastante cerca y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-De que estas hablando?- cerré los ojos y quité mi cara. Acabo de decir que no te quiero ver.

-Exacto, nunca dijiste que no me querías- sonrió y una lámpara se encendió en mi cerebro, claro, el lo habia notado.

-Yo..- no alcanzé a terminar, el me estaba besando, primero intenté evitarlo, no podía caer así, pero luego de intentar me dí por vencida, realmente lo necesitaba conmigo, suspiré rendida y mis brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza por el cuello, mientras el me apretaba por la cintura hacia su cuerpo, atrapó mi labio inferior con fuerza, yo jalé de sus rulos, se habia echo una adicción acariciar su pelo.

-Lo ves?- se rió cuando nos alejamos para tomar aire, apoyó su frente contra la mia y yo no abrí mis ojos, tenia verguenza.

-No, no te veo- me reí y suspiré para luego volver a ponerme seria, esto no estaba bien. Yo..-susurré- no te entiendo.

-Mirame- indicó y yo abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, no pude evitar sonreír al notar el brillo en ellos. Alice, yo de verdad te quiero- susurró y su aliento golpeó mi cara, deseaba besarlo nuevamente y mordí mi labio para no saltar encima de el.

-Entonces..-lo miré confundida.

-Es solo que, el día en que te vi estaba realmente colapsado, es que, no sabia que hacer, que pensar- se agarró el cabello y yo lo miré con tristeza- Yo pensaba que lo mejor seria estar separados, asi ninguno corria peligro, ninguno salia lastimado.

-Pero ..-tartamudee- al salir de la habitación, al irte sin decir nada más, me lastimaste también- susurré y mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.

-Ya lo sé, y jamás me perdonaré eso- ahora me miró y se acercó más, tomandome de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero, necesito que sepas esto, que te quiero como a nadie- sonrió de lado y una leve sonrisa se coló por mis labios también- y que lamento todo lo del otro día- tragó saliva- necesito que me perdones, que te olvides de todo, ambos sabemos que no podemos estar lejos, porfavor- susurró y se acercó para apoyar su frente con la mia, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo abrazé, ocultando mi cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza.

-Te quiero Harry, te quiero como a nadie he querido- susurré sobre su piel- pero escuchame una cosa- sonreí- tu vuelves a hacerme algo como eso y, no saldrás vivo de la habitación- finalizé para separarme y mirarlo, el sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a mi.

-No será necesario, si eso pasara, yo mismo tendría que matarme- sonreí y el me miró alegre, lo jalé de la camisa para pegarlo a mi y besarlo, en verdad queria a este chico.

**Capitulo 21 (Especial Niall&Dani)**.

Hola gente bonita (?, bueno este capitulo es un especial para isdaniela, está de cumpleaños y bueno, se lo merece :$ laksjdlksjd, Dani weona, erí la raja y creo que amo haberte conocido, bah, que creo ni que nada, ME ENCANTÓ haberlo echo alksdjlksajdlkjsd, se nos viene un GRAN año, yo lo sé, puro webeo en electivo si lkasjd, bueno, no estay acá ya que te fuiste a la playa y me abandonaste ):, pero espero que lo pasi chancho (? y a la vuelta nos vemos si o si, porque tengo tu regalito jiji :$, bueno, te amo 3 & felices 16 ohyeah :$ 1313.

Narra Dani.

Mi fiesta de 18 años era hoy en la noche y yo estaba en el centro comercial terminando algunas cosas, Eleanor y Kristen me estaban volviendo loca ya que entraban a cada tienda y yo debia estar recogiendo mi vestido, gracias a Dios tenia a Niall calmandome o si no, ya hubiese explotado. Atrás mio venian Harry y Alice, ambos se susurraban cosas en el oído y estaban en su mundo, les agradecía por eso.

-CHICAS- llamé a las locas por las compras para decirles que tenia que apresurarme.

-Si?- respondieron al unisono.

-Yo me adelantaré para buscar mi vestido- les indiqué.

-Anda, te esperamos acá- sonrieron y yo miré a Niall.

-Creo que ustedes se van a aburrir, además, no puedes ver mi vestido, lo tengo estrictamente prohibido- le dije mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo apoyaba un dedo en su pecho, le sonreí.

-Como que lo tengo prohibido?, eh, yo queria verlo- hizo un puchero y me reí.

-Pues, ya la oiste, no podrás- Alice se metió y Niall la miró feo, ambas reimos- y tu- apuntó a mi primo- tampoco puedes ver el mio, asi que son libres durante, el tiempo que demoremos- indicó y me tomó por la muñeca, jalandome.

-En realidad- me paré- tienen una libertad condicional- ambas nos miramos y reímos- asi que vayan con cuidado- les hizo una seña y los chicos sonrieron.

-Ven Nialler, creo que en la heladería vi a unas chicas extranjeras- Harry levantó las cejas mirando al rubio y Alice se puso roja, me reí.

-Ah si?, pues que estamos esperando- respondió Niall y mis ojos se abrieron.

-Dani, no que el chico de la tienda era bastante guapo, creo que puedo conseguir su numero- me miró y yo levanté una ceja.

-Estoy segura que puedes- la apoyé y sonreimos- además, yo también lo quiero, quizás tenga algun amigo.

-Yo creo que si tiene- levantó ambas cejas, moviendolas y miré a los chicos, ambos estaban de brazos cruzados, serios.

-Que?, les picó algo?- Alice los miró divertida.

-Si, el chico de la tienda- contestó Harry serio y ambas explotamos en risas.

-Ah si? pues dile a tus extranjeras que les ayude con eso- bufó y el chico se rió.

-Estas celosa?- levantó una ceja y la chica se acercó amenazante.

-Y que si si?- lo golpeó en el pecho con el dedo, sonriendo.

-Entonces, me encanta verte así- contestó Harry.

-Y tu?, piensas que me voy a olvidar que "tal vez tenga un amigo"?- Niall me sorprendió por detrás y sonreí.

-Hey y tu?- levanté una ceja y me giré- "Que estamos esperando?"- hice unas comillas con las manos y mi novio sonrió.

-Yo solo quería helado- se sonrojó y me reí.

-Eres adorable Horan- susurré divertida sobre sus labios.

-No más que tu Jorquera- se rió y me besó con dulzura, el me volvia loca, de verdad lo amaba.

Luego de estar bromeando recordé que debia apresurarme, y tiré de Alice para quitarsela a Harry y correr hacia donde la modista.

-Buenos días señorita Daniela- me saludó Marcela, ella era una antigua amiga de mi mamá.

-Hola Marcela- la saludé sonriente- y por favor, solo dime Dani.

-Claro, Dani- se rió y posó su vista en Alice- Que tal señorita?

-Alice- sonrió amable- solo Alice y todo bien, gracias, y usted?

-Bien también- sonrió- entonces.. supongo que vienen por sus vestidos?- la señora nos miró y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Exacto- contesté.

El resto de la tarde fué algo así: Provarnos los vestidos, ir por los zapatos, correr por los trajes de los chicos y luego ir corriendo a casa, tomar el auto y salir al local para terminar de preparar todo, aunque tenía a gente que estaba trabajando en eso, debía ir y ver que todo estaba quedando bien, y lo habian echo excelente, todo habia quedado perfecto.

-Dios, debes calmarte amor, estas muy agitada- Niall me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos apoyando su frente con la mia.

-Ya lo sé, lo siento- lo miré cansada.

-Si sigues así, hoy no tendrás ganas ni de bailar- bufó.

-Eso ni que lo digas, debes bailar un lento conmigo- le saqué la lengua y el se rio.

-Claro que si princesa- posó su mano en mi cuello y se acercó para juntar nuestros labios, dando cortos y rapidos besos.

-Ya, lamento despedirme así pero necesito cambiarme- le sonreí y el chico rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien, te veo esta noche- sonrió.

-Claro, seré la cumpleañera- le dije irónica y el se rio nuevamente.

-Lo suponia- sonreí y se acercó para depositar otro beso- y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños adelantado- susurró.

-Muchas gracias- reí, mi cumpleaños era mañana, realmente.

Cuando Niall se fué corrí escaleras arriba para ir a arreglarme, mi madre y una chica que arreglaria mi pelo deberian haber llegado ya, pero como siempre, llegaban tarde. Eran las siete cuando llegaron, me sorprendi al ver a tres mujeres, a parte de mi madre. La chica que me iba a peinar me explicó que una la ayudaría y la otra podría maquillarme, eso me alegró, no tenia que preocuparme de nada más que de ponerme mi vestido y mis zapatos. Cuando dieron las 9 mi mamá me llamó, debiamos salir hacia el local, la gente empezaria a llegar.

-Ya voy!- grité mientras me miraba al espejo, mi vestido de entrada era así {.com/primer_vestido_dani/set?id=43419212&.locale=es}, luego para bailar lo cambiaria, necesitaba estar más comoda. Terminé de arreglar todo y bajé casi corriendo.

-Tranquila- sonrió mamá y me miró, tomó su cámara y me sacó una foto rapida, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Al menos dejame sonrerir- reí y ella se disculpó, estaba ansiosa.

-Entonces, posa- rio y yo le sonreí a la cámara, mi madre era fotógrafa, por eso pasaba poco tiempo en casa.

-Listo, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde- le reproché y salimos de la casa para subir a un elegante auto que mi madre habia arrendado.

Cuando llegamos a el lugar todo estaba bastante lindo, la gente estaba afuera y desde lejos pude ver a mis amigos y a mi novio, se veia perfecto. Jugé con mis manos nerviosa y respiré hondo.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- mi madre tomo mi mano y le sonreí- además, Niall está ahí- sonrió- se ve bastante guapo- ambas reimos.

-Gracias mamá- la abrazé y sentí como el auto se detenia.

-Trajiste la máscara verdad?- el tema de mi cumpleaños se habia basado en eso, máscaras y antifaces.

-Claro que sí- sonreí- cuando me cambie la usaré.

-Todo saldrá perfecto- sonrió.

-Que tenga un buen cumpleaños señorita- el chofer se giró para mirarme y le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias- miré a mi mamá y besé su mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija- sonrió y el chofer bajó, dio al vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta para que bajara.

Todo fué perfecto, cantidades de flashes se posaron en mi y yo solo sonreía y saludaba agradeciendo por haber venido, entré caminando con lentitud y ví a mis amigos, Niall me esperaba al medio. Se acercó sonriendo y traia una pequeña caja en su mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- sonrió y yo lo miré con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias- me acerqué y el me abrazó con delicadeza para luego besarme, cuando sentimos que era tiempo de separarse lo hicimos, no con muchas ganas. Le sonreí y el me tendió la caja.

-Para que te acuerdes de mí- se acercó y susurró en mi oído. Abrí la caja y pude ver un collar de oro con un dije con la forma de un trebol, me reí.

-Es el mejor regalo- me acerqué y deposité un dulce beso en sus labios.

Nos separamos para que los demás pudieran saludarme, pasé por todos, amigos, familiares, conocidos.

-Gracias por venir- era mi típica frase para todos, pero en verdad les agradecía.

Luego de muchos saludos y aplausos, llegó el tiempo de mi baile con Niall. El chico sonrió al escuchar al Dj hablar y se acercó a mi con lentitud.

-Desea usted bailar conmigo, o saldrá con el amigo del chico de la tienda?- bromeó y yo me reí.

-Es una dificil elección, pero creo que el chico no vino- me encogí de hombros y le seguí el juego.

-Pues, tendra que conformarse conmigo señorita- me tendió la mano y sonreí para luego tomarla y dirigirnos al centro de la pista.

La versión lenta de la canción Next to you comenzó a sonar {.com/watch?v=lF0i7_NcnlA} y Niall me tomó por la cintura para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la musica, era lejos el mejor momento de mi vida. Ambos nos moviamos como si estuviesemos programados, sus pies al ritmo de los mios y los mios de los suyos, cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, disfrutaba tanto tenerlo conmigo, decir que el era mio.

-Gracias por esto- susurré.

-No, gracias a ti, por hacer mi vida algo mejor- respondió y hizo que lo mirara, sin dejar de bailar. Gracias por dejarme amarte tal cual- sonreí y el se acercó para besarme, entonces todo el salón se lleno  
>de aplausos y me alejé levemente sonriendo. La canción terminó y volvimos a donde estabamos antes, me disculpé de todos y subí al segundo piso para cambiarme, mi otro atuendo era algo así: {<span>.comfiesta_vestido_dani/set?id=43419438} lo complementé con el collar que me habia regalado Niall y todo quedo perfecto. Al bajar las escaleras comenzó a sonar la canción de mi primer baile con Niall {.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00&ob=av2e}, bajé con lentitud, viendo como todos se ponian sus respectivos antifaces y el salón se cubria de burbujas, haciendo esto un sueño. Mi novio se acercó al borde de la escalera para esperarme y le sonreí, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la pista nuevamente, ahora con varias parejas detrás de nosotros, nos pusimos a bailar.

La fiesta luego de varias canciones lentas se encendió y todos bailaban por doquier, habia bailado con tanta gente, no solo con Niall, incluso habia bailado con mi primo y Alice juntos, habia sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Cuando todo estaba por terminar me sorprendió al ver a Niall subir a donde estaba el DJ y tomar el microfono, de pronto todo fué silencio y un reflector me alumbró, yo miré a niall sonriendo, estaba confundida.

-Eh.. hola- probó el micrófono y se escucharon varias risas, se sonrojó- bueno, yo solo queria decir algunas palabras- se rascó la cabeza y le sonreí para darle confianza- pero al verdad es que yo no soy muy bueno con eso, asi que..-dejó el microfono y el DJ le puso otro que no debia sostener, se acercó a un piano y se sentó, luego comenzó a sonar la musica y sonreí {.com/watch?v=E6C2-5ZsuaY}, la canción era Angel, de Robbie Williams. Luego de cantar la mitad se levantó mientras otro chico que no identifiqué se sentaba, Niall se acercó despacio a mi, sin dejar de cantar y me miró, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me sonrió y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla mientras me cantaba mirando directo a mis ojos. Cuando la canción termino lo abracé con fuerzas.

-Bueno, algo que si puedo decir en palabras- sonrió y yo también lo hice- es que Te amo Daniela, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y no voy a dejarte nunca, al menos que eso quieras- su voz tembló y me reí- Te amo mi ángel- finalizó y me acerqué también para besarlo, el era todo lo que habia pedido.

-También te amo Niall- lo miré y sonreí, el denuevo se acercó a besarme y todos aplaudieron.

**Capitulo 22.**


End file.
